1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a transparent pane structure for motor vehicles. The invention is particularly directed to a transparent cover for motor vehicle roofs in which a multilayer electrochrome element for influencing the transparency of the pane structure is under an outside pane.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Publication 196 39 813 A1 discloses a known process in which, for purposes of forming the electrochrome element, the inside of an arched outside pane of single-pane safety glass and the outside of a correspondingly arched inner pane of plastic are each coated with a transparent electrode layer and then each coated with a redox layer. The two panes are then joined together. In the connection process, the ion storage of the electrochrome element is inserted. One such procedure makes it necessary for the two panes to have the high surface cleanliness which is necessary for coating. In practice, this means that clean room conditions must prevail in production.